


关于伪兄弟之间恋爱的注意事项

by luoke



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Billy/Freddy - Freeform, First Time, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luoke/pseuds/luoke
Summary: 预警：大学前暑假的比利和弗莱迪，有一些黄色笑话。ABO设定。超蝙提及。





	1. 关于分化前后的诸多问题及解决办法

作为一个七口之家，在社会大环境的影响下，家里除已分化人士四人外，还有两个年龄不达标，以及一个年龄超标的未分化小孩，在即将迈入十五岁的高龄分化期后，弗莱迪觉得自己有必要请教比利一个问题。

“超人是这个世界上最强的Alpha吗？”

手捧着从外偷渡而来的牛奶冰沙，弗莱迪猛吸了一口，那顺着喉咙滑下的冰凉让他冷的浑身哆嗦。

“目前是。”开着台灯笔下有神，如果不是变身时的落雷太响，比利真的想召唤沙赞来帮自己抄作业。

“听说蝙蝠侠是个Omega？你有近距离的闻过吗？”

“什么？这消息你从哪里听来的？”转过椅子，不可思议的看向了弗莱迪，作为一个准点准时分化的小Alpha，比利其实还挺期待弗莱迪的未来，不管对方变成哪种性别，他都会大方的把正义联盟的那些英雄介绍给他。

“哥谭小报，你知道的，他们特别喜欢写这种捕风捉影的事，之前就有记者说那位哥谭魅影的休息时间，和Omega的发情期基本吻合。”

“真的吗？”张大嘴笔都吓掉了的比利，回想了一下瞭望台黑漆漆的老蝙蝠，那样子和柔软可爱的Omega实在沾不上什么边。

“假的，如果是真的！那整个哥谭的罪犯肯定都会疯掉！要知道他可是阿卡姆疯人院里投票最高的大众情人，话说你抄完了没有。”松开被咬扁的吸管，弗莱迪认为自己有必要惩罚一下比利，这家伙已经连续三次小考不合格了，都是作业来得太轻松所致。

“我觉得你越来越不靠谱了。”趴回桌子干笑的哀嚎了一声，在脱离了十年“找妈妈”之旅后，比利对于现在安稳的生活只有一个想法——学习好难。

原来他怎么没觉得学校是如此难以忍受的地方？哦，因为他那会一直在逃跑，从每一个收留他的寄养家庭里。

“嘿，兄弟，你不能因为这些可爱的小传闻而否认我的能力，特别是……”抬起身子指了指比利正在抄写的课本，那上面貌似写着他的名字吧，“……对我客气点，只有我还和你一个年级。”

此话一出，瞬间招来反效果，合上本子回过头，眼神里闪过一丝坚决的比利决定自己开工，他不能永远留个把柄给对方。

“哇哦。”接过飞来的本子，弗莱迪眨了眨眼，开始同情起比利的睡眠时间，希望这家伙可以在天亮前，补完整整一周的作业。

“最后一个问题兄弟。”

“闭嘴。”

“钢骨的性别要怎么算？”

“我让你闭嘴！”

丢出的课本随同弗莱迪关门的声音一起消匿，比利闭上眼深吸了一口气——哦，你可是大英雄沙赞，怎么会被普通的作业难倒呢？

事实上第二天早上，当比利气息奄奄的走下楼时，他是真的被作业难倒了。

睡在下铺，一晚上都能看到对方漏光背影的弗莱迪摇着头啃了口吐司，哇哦，烤的恰到好处，自己真是越来越厉害了。

“你们吵架了？”端着吃完的盘子，达拉仰着头好奇的问道。

“为什么你会这么觉得？”

“因为每次比利心情不好，都是被你气的。”撅起嘴的达拉觉得自己今天也是个完美的好妹妹。

“什么？不是我一直被他气吗？”从第一天来到这个家里开始，那个一直被气、被欺负、还倒霉的家伙貌似是我吧？！

指着自己的胸口一脸不可置信的看着达拉走开，回过头的弗莱迪很认真的望向了尤金，推着眼镜的男孩对此表示了赞同。

于是，大家庭里的未分化三人组在这个早晨达成了某种共识——弗莱迪·弗里曼紧密连接着比利·巴特森的情绪。

尽管它很不可思议，但玛丽认为，这或许可以影响影响弗莱迪的分化期，毕竟这孩子已经比正常小朋友晚上整整三年了。

“所以激发我分化的，难道不是斗志吗？”

午餐时间，依旧属于全校焦点的五人众今天少了一只，因为比利没有完成作业，正在办公室和老师拉皮条，目测成功的可能性为零。

“或许是情感，要知道当你喜欢上一个人的时候，特别对方还已经分化，你就会为了成为他的朋友、伙伴、爱人等各种原因而努力进化。”说道这里，玛丽还瘪了下嘴，今天之后她就再没时间陪对方吃饭了。

“我已经进化了。”双手抵着腋下比了个挥动的翅膀，弗莱迪希望大家可以明白，他现在可是英雄。

“从生理上来说，没分化的，都是小孩子，你和达拉是一个级别的。”伸手按了按小妹妹的头顶，玛丽不无遗憾的告诉了对方这个真相。

等比利成功逃出办公室来到食堂时，弗莱迪正抱着胳膊沉思，那样子很少见，因为对方总是一副叨叨叨可以用嘴巴发射火箭的样子。

“你觉得像吗？”

“像什么？”拉开椅子坐下，比利吃了口午餐，思维还没能跟上对方那开火车般的速度。

“超人。”稳定着肩膀，脑袋一点点的转向了比利，弗莱迪认为这个世界上最能让他产生情感共鸣的，肯定是超人了。

“我相信他和你一个年级的时候，肯定要高很多。”伸手比了个高度，比利一边说一边笑，最后差点把牛奶从鼻子里喷出来。

“嘿！你这是歧视！你怎么知道我不会再长高了，话说我现在也不矮啊。”挺起腰杆努力拉伸开脖颈，弗莱迪皱起眉反驳的样子，总让比利想到炸毛的野猫，还是那种毛色不均，瘦骨嶙峋的小猫。

“希望你能明白，你现在还领着未分化儿童的保障金呢。”

瞪大眼睛的弗莱迪希望对方明白，这已经不是歧视而是侮辱了！从生理年龄来说他们是一样的！

“滚，绝交了。”

拿起洗干净还没啃的苹果，弗莱迪决定跟对方断绝关系十分钟。

伸手接住了弗莱迪扔来的苹果，比利啃了一口后表示，甜，真的甜，扔了太可惜了。

一个下午都没上好课的弗莱迪，晚上回家时就感觉自己有点晕，大概是低血糖了，毕竟自己每年总有那么几天头晕眼花，简直比女性的例假还要标准，或许他这个可以算是年假。

当天晚上，奄奄一息的人换成了弗莱迪，玛丽拉住比利问他是不是和对方吵架了，比利矢口否认。

然后玛丽把关于性别分化和感情之间联系的问题说给了比利。

回到房间继续肝作业的比利写了两笔，突然回头问道：

“你喜欢超人？”

“准确来说我喜欢最强者。”

躺在床上盖着被子的弗莱迪，给比利留下了一个绝情的背影以及一头卷卷的头毛，那样子很像被毛巾卷起来的猫，只露出脑袋，无所适从的被支配。

“地球最强Alpha。”

“那蝙蝠侠和神奇女侠谁是最强Omega呢？”

“你还在相信那个传闻吗？！”

“只是打个比方而已。”

缩着脖子，昏昏欲睡的弗莱迪又一次睡在了比利前面，因为这家伙实在欠了太多的功课。

第二天早上，两人一起惨白着脸孔走下楼时，连不怎么管事的佩德罗都惊叹。

“你们吵架了？”

抹着脸的比利觉得自己今天应该去一趟正义联盟，学习一下怎么成为地球最强的Alpha，以及闻一闻蝙蝠侠到底是什么性别。

想法很美好，现实很雄壮，当你面对着超人那个远超正常标准的胸围时，去闻一闻蝙蝠侠的后颈就是个难以跨越的峡谷，他总不能拍着超人的胸肌说——嗨，你的胸肌练得不错，但我也不差哦。

听起来似乎太欠揍了一些。

“你有烦恼？”每日汉堡不离手，却从来没有小肚腩的闪电侠，这会递给了比利一条鸡腿。

“什么时候，你会在乎一个人的第二性征？”

作为队内唯二的两个全红一党，比利的心理年龄比巴里还要小的多，其实按理说，他最接近的应该是钢骨维克多，但维克多严肃起来，其实非常具有压倒性的气质。

“喜欢的时候吧。”

啃着鸡腿堡脸上露出一丝幸福，没有什么比填饱肚子更能让巴里满足的了。

“喜欢？”

“比如你喜欢了一个家伙，你需要知道他喜欢什么类型的人、是同性恋还是异性恋，偏好AO搭配还是AB组合，或者比较具有挑战性的AA打架也是可以的。”

啃着鸡腿，吓掉了一块酥皮，正在思考的比利并没有看到蝙蝠侠转过头时的杀人目光。

“那、那如果对方一边说喜欢最强的Alpha，一边又总是关心另一个人是什么性别，是为什么？他到底，喜欢谁？”

“唔。”摸着一嘴油，巴里跑出去拿了个湿巾又跑回来后，脸上的表情一亮：“那应该是想凭着第一个人的借口，接近第二个人吧。”

张着嘴这次连鸡腿都要吓掉的比利，当天被惩罚打扫正义大厅，谁让他吃东西漏嘴呢。

“你们不能再吵架了！”

到了第五天，罗莎在出门前拦下了比利和弗莱迪，这两人就这么苍白苍白的晃了数日，结果谁也没向对方投降。

“我们没有吵架。”

“真的。”

觉得自己累的快要直不起腰的弗莱迪咧开嘴诚恳的笑了笑，负责附和的比利抬起手臂把弗莱迪往怀里一搂，一副我两很好，非常好，现在一起跳个贴面舞都可以的状态。

“其实我会全力支持你的每一个决定。”第六天晚上，比利总算从“弗莱迪可能喜欢超人”到“弗莱迪的真爱是蝙蝠侠”中缓过神，双手握着自己下铺的兄弟，比利诚恳的表示——我再写不完作业，老师就要给我留级了。

“你说真的吗？”整个星期都莫名不适的弗莱迪皱着眉头撞了撞比利的下巴，他看到对方唇上冒出的胡子了，话说他居然还没有长胡子的倾向，明明他的体毛才是全家最旺盛的好吗。

“我用沙赞发誓。”

“嘭！”

“哇哦，怎么突然停电了？”

“嗨！孩子们你们还好吗？”

一道闪电落地，砰然变大的比利在维克多上楼前抱起弗莱迪就从窗户跳了出去，等男主人打开房间，发现除了作业已经没有了两个男孩的身影，歪着脑袋想了想，罗莎说他们最近在吵架，估计晚上一起出去缓和缓和吧。

毕竟兄弟之间就是要互相帮助的吗。

“你疯了吗？！”搂着比利的脖子，弗莱迪怕冷的缩了缩，他穿的可是睡衣啊！

“口误、口误。”

“于是我们现在要去哪里？”

等跑的足够远了，比利停下脚步，却没能把弗莱迪放下，对方连鞋都没穿，话说他刚刚为什么要带着弗莱迪一起逃命？！

“你想去哪？”

“夜晚、星空、城市。”

坐在比利的怀里，弗莱迪操着一口咏叹调感慨完后，立刻恢复了闪亮的猫猫眼，“我们去哥谭吧。”

于是等第二道落雷降下后，弗莱迪和比利两人一起快乐的奔跑在了前往哥谭的道路上。

作为一个正义新人，没有参与过大战的比利并不知道，在夜晚的哥谭有一条铁律——不要接近飞翔的黑色惩罚者。

这条铁律在某位地表最强男人的帮助下，变成了——不要接近飞翔的黑色惩罚者，特别是有个红披风在的时候。

带着一腔热情的伪兄弟二人组，以极速到达了哥谭，接着在超人的热视线中，捂着眼睛尖叫着开始逃窜。

“我们什么也没有看到！”

“今晚月色真美你说是吧比利！”

“是啊！我们只是来赏月的！”

妈妈！为什么地球最强Alpha喜欢的是一只黑漆漆的老蝙蝠！

比利内心的哀嚎并没有流淌到弗莱迪的脑海，他这会正咧开嘴迎风傻笑——没想到自己居然会成为超级英雄秘密的享有者！

保持笑容跑回家的弗莱迪脸僵了，于是他变回小瘸子时，捂住脸啊呜额的活动着腮帮，同样变回来的比利睁着眼，突然有点难过，他好像目睹了弗莱迪的失恋，明明应该难过的，但他心里却很高兴，这让比利很有罪恶感。

所以他张开手臂拥抱了弗莱迪，正好从窗口探头的尤金捕捉了院子里的这一幕，并迅速拍照留恋。

穿着睡衣外出，又迎风逃命，第二天早上，弗莱迪更加苍白了，比利因为翻来覆去的失眠，也惨青惨青的，两人一出现在餐厅，立刻引来了五道抽气声。

当天上课的时候，比利拿出了自己的小本本：

《比利的计划手札》

1、求助：喜欢下铺的兄弟该如何表白。

2、超级英雄是不是都又帅又有钱。

3、论可以和鱼说话对泡男朋友的影响。

4、作为队伍里最小的一个该如何听取成人话题。

5、梦游时偷拿了兄弟的内裤该怎么还回去。

6、如何学习心灵感应的能力。

7、用真言套索表白的计划二三事。

8、公主抱的正确使用办法。

这每一条的出现都象征着某个时间段的情绪表现，握着笔的男孩想了想，然后一笔一划的添加上第九条。

9、我要表白了！

这次没有什么可以击败他的决心，就算弗莱迪真心喜欢的是蝙蝠侠，他现在也知道对方有男朋友了，而且还是地球最强的Alpha，虽然这个位置很快就会是属于自己的。

在本子上用力的画下了几道线后，教室的门被猛得从外面推开。

“哦，打扰一下，比利你可以出来帮个忙吗？”

站在门口努力吸了口气的女校医温柔的歪了歪脑袋，等比利莫名其妙的出来后，从对方的衣服上闻到了一点弗莱迪的味道。

别问他是怎么知道的！他能感觉到，那肯定是弗莱迪，谁会像弗莱迪一样，坚持一种味道的香波，恨不得可以相拥到老。

“比利，弗莱迪刚刚在课堂上分化了。”

背靠着医务室的大门，女校医摊开手有些无奈的解释道。

“他连发情期和发烧的区别都分不出来。”

骤然分化到发情期的Omega让弗莱迪无所适从的站起身，裤子里的潮湿使他第一时间以为自己尿裤子了，可是下一秒坐在他身边的一个Alpha就站起身掐住他的脖子张嘴咬了过来。

要不是手里握着拐杖，弗莱迪可能已经大喊着变身了。

“可、可我是Alpha……”

站在医务室门口，结结巴巴的望着里面，比利有一瞬间高兴的几乎要跳起来，这样他们就是最匹配的一对了，可下一秒他又忽然冷静，如果别人无法抵挡弗莱迪的诱惑，自己肯定更加不行。

“我知道、我知道孩子，可是他分化的太突然，而且没有做过抑制剂的敏感测试，我现在不敢给他注射抑制剂，我问他如果需要一个Alpha咬他一口，完成临时标记，好带他去医院，他愿意吗，他说可以让你来。”

毕竟每个人的身体不同，Omega的抑制剂也分很多种，要按照化验的要求用药，稍有差错可是会要命的。

“弗莱迪这么说的？”

睁大眼，心脏砰砰的跳个不停，比利觉得自己可以直接写下第十条计划了。

“是的，你可以进去看他，如果有问题，我会阻止你的。”

眨着眼给了比利一个歉意的眼神，等少年深吸一口气，拉开门走进去时，屋里满溢的味道让他头脑昏沉，仿佛有十几只和弗莱迪同样毛色的猫咪正在朝自己扑来，他浑身发抖、兴高采烈。

“你还好吗？”走到拉起帘子的病床前，比利满脸通红、鼻头冒汗的几乎不能自己，他觉得自己需要坐下来，然后摸摸对方的脑袋，表示下安慰。

“不好，一点也不好，简直像有人在内裤里放了个水球一般。”钻出毯子露出同样红到吓人的脸蛋，两人对视一眼，居然都感受到了对方的尴尬。

“所以，我现在要怎么做？”自分化以后就没摸过Omega小手的比利，觉得这或许是迈向最强Alpha的必经之路。

“我不知道。”睁大眼，眼角红的仿佛哭过的弗莱迪，现在是正儿八经的想哭了，他怎么会知道怎么做？校医不是说，咬一口吗？

“唔，那你，趴着。”挠着脸在心里构建了一个框架，上身俯下压在了弗莱迪背后，比利摸了摸对方露出毯子的手腕，然后回忆起了超人抓着蝙蝠侠时的手势，自己要强硬一点。

“然后呢？”脸孔埋在枕头中，弗莱迪嗡声嗡气的提问时，袒露而出的后颈上弥补着汗水，那看上去很瘦弱，而且白皙又柔软，比利总觉得自己会不小心掐断它，在他用鼻尖轻轻刮蹭上那里时，弗莱迪抖着肩膀发出猫叫般的呢喃，细细的呻吟听的比利脸如火烧。

他觉得自己还不够格，不够格去喜欢对方，这种感觉真的很奇妙。

“你等一下。”

迅速爬起身冲到门口的比利，隔着门板向校医问道：“请问能帮我打个电话，让家长来的时候带一套弗莱迪的衣服吗？”

“哦，当然可以。”

“谢谢。”

回答完比利的问题后，女校医拿起电话刚刚拨通，楼外突然传来一声雷暴，等她回过头，屋里还是原来平静的模样，不过电话那头有人接听了。

“这太奇怪了。”

看着比利山一样的身影俯压下来时，弗莱迪虚弱的笑了起来，他觉得这像在犯罪。

“我、不知道为什么？”在面对感情的问题上，比利从小就缺乏自信，可能因为他唯一的信任都给了自己母亲，之后是这个家庭里的所有人，他有些小心翼翼，担心哪里做得不好。

“哦，别想了，快点想办法结束这该死的气球游戏吧。”脑袋磕着床板，心跳严重超负荷的弗莱迪根本不敢去看对方的脸，那会让他想要尖叫、爆炸，然后变成宇宙里最微小的尘埃。

“嗯，我，可能，有点疼。”

理论胜过实践，就算临时标记也不能马虎的比利探出舌头舔了一下弗莱迪后颈的腺体，并没有奇怪的味道，而是甜甜的，像焦糖布丁一样。

“好痒。”红着鼻子，酸涩的掉了把眼泪，弗莱迪为自己这辈子最软弱的时候表示了默哀。

“唾液、唾液……”

想要把唾液融入腺体，却不小心变成流口水的比利翻着眼，觉得无论如何也不能让对方看到自己这么丢脸的时候，张着嘴，露出一排整齐的牙齿，在落下时圈咬在了腺体周围，紧紧包裹着弗莱迪手掌的拳头，宽大又滚烫，他好像在这一瞬间，和对方一起融化了般。

“太感谢了，真的。”开车赶到学校的罗莎握着校医的手再三表示了谢意，等她拉开门进去时，比利正抱着个本子坐在帘子外面，看对方那红彤彤的脸颊，应该是还没从Omega的性吸引里缓过劲来。

“看来我们家又多了一个成年人。”挑起嘴角给了比利一个单眨眼，罗莎拉开帘子把衣服递给了躺着睡觉的弗莱迪。

烙在男孩后颈的牙印红彤彤的压进皮肤，看上去有点整齐的可爱。

当天，被带去医院做检查的弗莱迪错过了晚餐，等他打开房门走进来，就发现自己的床上摆了个本子。

“比利的计划手札？”

翻开本子，呆愣了三秒，弗莱迪按着上面一条一条的情况细数了下来。

“10、如何被拒绝了我就吻他！你要吻谁比利？”

抬起头看向缩在上铺的比利，弗莱迪晃了晃本子觉得对方应该不是不小心丢下的。

“计划里的那个。”

“你把计划放我床上干嘛？”

“为了表白。”

“好的，我答应了，所以你现在要吻我吗？”

掀起被子猛地坐起身来，比利睁大眼看向了站在地板上的弗莱迪，等他摇曳不定的视线锁定在了弗莱迪的脸上后，一股胀气般的快感烧坏了大脑。

“嗯。”虽然没被拒绝，但亲一下应该没什么问题吧。

END


	2. 成年礼和性教育

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：大学前暑假的比利和弗莱迪，有一些黄色笑话。ABO设定。超蝙提及。

“我妈妈丢掉我的时候才十七岁。”歪过头诚恳而认真的表达了自己的想法，比利转着手里的钥匙为自己和弗莱迪的恋爱问题拉出了一道条幅。

具体内容表现为——AO之间在性关系上擦枪走火以至于造成“人命”的点点命题。

“可是我们现在十八岁了。”摊开手做了个惊讶不已的表情，要知道他们两个以上下铺的情况，这么叠盖了三年，好不容易要离开这个房间、这个城市，将要去往可以自由生活的大学了，比利却认为这件事还需要缓缓。

“要知道正义联盟里除了我之外，都是有工作的大人。”曾经比利为听不懂巴里口中的黄色笑话而自卑，现在他发现维克多已经用电脑炒股加协助科研赚到了自己的保修费，这让比利更加无奈起来。

“超人是记者、神奇女侠修文物、海王有王国、闪电抓罪犯、钢骨科技多……”掰着手指一个个数了过去，弗莱迪在最后一段顿住，距今为止，他还不知道蝙蝠侠头套后的真实身份，应该说正义联盟里除了比利这个小毛头外，大家都见过这位正联的财务部长了，他可是承担所有战损的金主爸爸啊。

“……蝙蝠侠到底是干什么的？”

“可能是造火箭的吧。”不然天上那个瞭望塔是怎么来的。

“反正总得来说，大家都是自力更生的有钱人。”

忽略巴里每周一次的哭穷，比利在社区高中各种派对、药丸和初夜的问题中，出淤泥而不染，搞得弗莱迪有种自己其实是个饥渴小妖精的错觉。

“你真不准备在暑假结束前把我们的成年礼过了？”

“我可以请你吃冰淇淋。”睁大眼认认真真的看着弗莱迪，对方在三年内拔高了不少，已经是个可爱大方的卷卷毛了，“双球的。”

“滚，你这个长不大的小男孩。”抓起床上卷好的袜子丢了过去，弗莱迪按着肚子严重怀疑自己对于比利来说是没有性吸引的。

不过在这一点上，弗莱迪其实错怪比利了。

在弗莱迪15岁分化成功，并顺利达成表白任务后，比利就做了一些研究，查看的书籍包括《ABO分化后的注意事项》、《AO交往期间的正常防御措施》、《别把标记看得那么简单（Alpha篇）》。

“AO在初次标记后，怀孕率可以达到78%，若一方发情，则可以达到98%。”

埋头书中的比利在最后读出的两个数字中阵亡，心里跃跃欲试的小比利抱着脑袋惨叫不已，难道他要继续和弗莱迪牵牵手、亲亲嘴、摸摸肚子的走入大学？！这日子过的也忒心酸了点吧。

“你可以购买避孕药的。”

作为正义联盟里最神出鬼没的一只，巴里总是会伴随着食物的香味，出现在屋内的任何一个角落，就算现在比利正在蹲厕所。

“巴里？！”被口水呛到的比利惊讶的看向了厕所的隔间，这家伙上个厕所还能听到自己说话？？

“你知道我前段时间看到了什么吗？”坐在马桶上绞下一叠纸，其实正义联盟的小厕所，已经成为八卦聚集地，毕竟这里是唯一没有监控的地方。

“什么？”把书往背后一塞，比利站起身装模作样的按了一下抽水，希望蝙蝠侠不知道他每个月这么浪费水资源。

“咳，其实最近超人和蝙蝠侠想要扩充一下战备人员。”

“这个我可以帮忙！”毕竟自己家里还有四个超级英雄呢，尽管半数的年龄都不达标。

“不，这不是关键，关键是我隔壁的斯塔林市出了个用弓箭的家伙，蝙蝠侠让我有空可以去认识一下对方，就当是交朋友。”说道这里，巴里简直要为自己这个交朋友之旅中发生的事情写上一部传记，忽略他和绿箭侠不打不相识的过程，在准备回家时，他正好肚子饿了，所以就准备找个餐厅吃点东西，接着他就在一家药店旁看到推门而出的克拉克。

“等等？是克拉克而不是卡尔？”这中间的差别就在于是超人还是小记者了，不过超人也不会去药店吧。

“然后我看到他买了一盒药。”摸着发汗的鼻尖，巴里捂着脸简直要笑出声来——只要胆够大，顾问放大假，生活天天有，英雄做爸爸。

“你的意思是……”

“我的意思是……”

两个红衣小可爱对视一眼，然后竖起大拇指一脸兴奋的走出了厕所，正在主电脑前搜索事故的蝙蝠侠莫名一抖，中央空调的主机还在正常运作，而以超人类速度奔跑的闪电侠和沙赞却已经兴奋的逃离了房间。

离开瞭望塔回到地球后，比利顺理成章的转了转药店，在多种避孕药和安全套面前停住了脚步，正常用量的套盒，分为普通款、情趣款、超薄款以及Alpha专用款，这个专用款的价格是前面三种的两倍还多，比利捏着鼻梁拿起来看了看，发现在简介栏有一个加粗的字体——不易破损。

难道Alpha是那种连安全套都能做破的人吗？！

突然对于上床产生了无限的敬畏，比利放下安全套又跑去看了避孕药，这个种类虽然没有安全套多，但是Omega专用款一样是其他药物价格的三倍！

——简直是暴利。

摸着自己可怜的小钱包，比利已经计算好了整个计划方案，首先他们肯定不能在房间里做出这种事，普通小宾馆不隔音且卫生条件不好，于是初夜最大头的问题就是酒店包房。

其次，他们需要找一个夜不归宿的理由，不然达拉肯定会以为他们要去通宵打游戏。

最后，他要为这次生命大和谐运动做好全套防护措施。

所以《比利的计划手札》上出现了长达三页的——钱。

“你最近很缺钱吗？”偶然路过，翻看了一下自己男朋友的笔记，弗莱迪简直要不认识“钱”这个单词了，如果沙赞不是大英雄，这家伙现在可能已经要冲去抢银行了吧。

“是啊，我找了一份餐厅的兼职，最近回来会比较晚，不要等我了。”穿好球鞋站起身原地跳了两下，比利咧着嘴在弗莱迪的脸上亲了一口，垂在脸颊旁边的卷发衬的雀斑都可爱了起来。

背着包一脸满足的踏出家门，等比利走远了，弗莱迪才抽出凳子坐了下来，他现在怀疑，比利可能是出轨了。

毕竟这家伙本来就长了一副好皮相，在学校里的受欢迎程度已经到了会有女生送他避孕套的地步了，虽然比利一再保证那并不是他喜欢的款式，可比利到底喜欢什么样的呢？

自己这样的？

抬起腿晃了晃，弗莱迪觉得这并不可取，总不能说比利喜欢瘸腿的吧。

搓着有些长长的头发，弗莱迪拄着拐杖下了楼，正在客厅打游戏的尤金对着麦一通狂喊，因为玛丽也在放暑假，所以达拉被自己的大姐姐带出门玩了，家里除了自己和尤金，还有“空调爱好者”佩德罗。

“诶，能查一下附近有哪个餐厅在招兼职吗？”抬手撞了撞尤金的肋骨，已经出排位的男孩取下耳麦啊了一声，然后切换到网页，给弗莱迪搜索了一下。

“快餐店吗？离的最近的就是这家了。”

低下头把地址记住，弗莱迪揉着尤金那头顺滑的直发表示自己要出门了。

坐了五站公交，下车后又走了七八分钟，等弗莱迪看到那家快餐店时，远远的透过玻璃窗就能望到比利挺拔瘦高的身影，穿着工作服手里拿着单据的大男孩正微笑的等候点单，那样子被太阳一照，瞬间耀眼的几乎要刺瞎旁人。

弗莱迪淡定的取出口袋里的墨镜卡上，接着跑到隔壁的咖啡店要了一杯咖啡味的冰沙。

因为暑假期间学生流的消费增加，比利除了点单、收盘子、结账外，还要应对一些这样那样的小问题，在看到一个端着冰可乐跑来跑去结果撞到人家身上的小孩子后，弗莱迪用力一吸，发现冰沙已经吃完了。

而比利现在正在处理女客人裙子上的污迹，看对方的样子，虽然有点气恼，但还算好声好气的安慰了那个坐在地上的小男孩。

没过一会，小男孩的母亲来了，在把儿子抱起来后，就和被撞的女客人争吵了起来，夹在中间的比利额头一黑，弗莱迪咬着吸管笑嘻嘻的猜测，对方现在可能想大喊一声沙赞。

两个女人加一个正在哭闹的小孩，比利的耳边仿佛有数十只鸭子在嘎嘎嘎，等店长出来把两位请到一旁后，一块兼职的艾丽斯已经拿着扫把和拖把候在一旁了。

深色卷发、凹凸身材、而且笑容可爱又健康，本想拄着拐杖过去给对方个惊喜的弗莱迪，默默的又坐了回去，现在的比利不需要他去帮助，或者说从一开始对方就并不需要自己。

叛逆期来得太迟，并且因为稳定的家庭环境和感情而跳跃式发展成了其他情绪的弗莱迪，一直坐到比利去后厨帮忙，这才站起身走回了公交站。

晚上下班回去时，弗莱迪果然如比利所言，没有等他。

拍着口袋里的日薪，底气充足的比利觉得自己绝对可以在暑假结束前，完成从处男到成熟Alpha的转变。

次日的早饭轮到了弗莱迪，他按掉闹钟爬起来时，比利还缩在上铺扯着小呼噜。

因为夜班的工资是白班的1.5倍，作为一个有着神秘身份，夜晚回家还能打击犯罪的英雄来说，比利是很愿意上夜班的。

不过连上了一周的夜班后，终于有一天晚上，他没在下铺的床上看到弗莱迪的身影，拉开衣柜审视了一下，弗莱迪穿走了那条紧身的牛仔裤。

说起来这条裤子其实还是比利给他挑的，因为从大腿到臀部的线条很好看，而弗莱迪对于裤子的挑剔基本源自于怎么拄拐杖方便。

“嗨，你知道弗莱迪去哪里了吗？”拉开门探头看了一眼正在吹空调的佩德罗，比利认为自己可能多此一问了。

“他和尤金去体验生活了。”

比利：？？？？哪里的生活必须穿上那条紧身牛仔裤去。

本来忙了一天，已经头晕眼花的比利，把老板给他打包的汉堡薯条塞给了佩德罗，然后按着对方的描述出门找弗莱迪。

虽然这项活动说的是体验生活，但等比利脸黑的出现在酒吧后面的公园时，就看到一个人坐在长椅上吃冰淇淋的弗莱迪。

“嗨，你下班啦。”抬起手打了个招呼，那穿在弗莱迪身上的背心和项链，怎么看怎么有点眼熟。

“你穿的是，玛丽的衣服吧。”走到长椅前，目瞪口呆的把男朋友拉起来看了看，比利严重怀疑弗莱迪今天出门的目的。

“因为我的衣服都太正经了，不够骚。”眯起眼嘿嘿了两声，等比利转过头开始找尤金时，站在身前的卷卷毛突然搂住了比利。

投怀送抱的男朋友身上带着冰淇淋的甜味，那挥发在热空气中的汗腺点的鼻腔发痒，比利愣了两秒然后扶着弗莱迪的后腰防止这家伙摔倒。

“快，吻我。”

手臂搭着比利的肩膀，弗莱迪眨着眼目光炯炯的看了过来，那舔过冰淇淋后红的有些诱人的嘴唇，现在正黏腻在比利的眼前，他深吸了一口气，然后大脑不受控制的低下，亲吻上去的感觉柔软的好像在啃食着草莓味的棉花糖，他伸出舌尖舔了舔弗莱迪的牙龈和舌头，又热又甜，该死的要命。

“哇啊——”

本来连手掌都已经摸进衣服了，比利却被那突然的一声吓了一跳，从草丛中蹦出来的尤金嗷嗷叫的冲了过来，然后扯着弗莱迪的衣服大喊道。

“有人摸我屁股！”

“摸你？”松开嘴脸上红彤彤的一片，弗莱迪眼神一亮的拿过拐杖，然后牵着比利往尤金刚刚躲着的草丛走去。

里面除了两个脚印外什么也没有留下。

“你到底是出来干什么的？”

“都市传说，不知道了吧。”

转过头再次走回了长椅，弗莱迪拿出手机开始展示自己的任务。

所谓的都市传说，其实就是多人在同一地点遭遇的怪事，因为没有解决而挂上悬赏，这次弗莱迪和尤金选择的就是公园里神出鬼没的摸人怪，而且这家伙就喜欢摸男人的屁股，如果是男女情侣在公园接吻，它摸的也肯定是男人，别得单身男性则更加，完全防不胜防。

“解密后就可以拿到赏金，你看。”

把网页滑到了最底，比利被那个赏金的金额刺激到眼红——这比他一个月的兼职都要多！

“你怎么会突然想到做这个？”

“你不是缺钱吗？”猛然爆出真相的尤金眯起眼，做了个不要感谢我的手势，然后站起身摇着头跑了，他可不想再看两人上演什么限制级。

“所以你找了这个？！”按着额头不知道该高兴还是该生气的比利，简直想抱起弗莱迪原地转个圈圈。

“因为它不会歧视我的腿。”抬起脚眨了下眼，弗莱迪其实并不缺钱，他受伤后，爷爷去世，渔船和房子都被卖了，那笔钱一直存在银行，等他到了16岁就可以自由支配，可弗莱迪不想用它，自然也不会拿出来给比利。

“我觉得它很好！”

“哦，别安慰我比利。”

“不，我说真的。”

再次露出招牌笑容的比利让弗莱迪脑子一嗡，瞬间想起对方摸自己腿时的表情了。

“我以为你没有那个想法。”

“你太高估我了，柏拉图式恋爱可不适合我。”摇着头苦恼的否定了对方，其实他早就不满足只能互相撸一把的生活了！

“所以？你到底为什么一直没下手。”自己也没拒绝吧，弄得弗莱迪总觉得是自己魅力不足，而比利已经厌倦想要另结新欢了。

“因为，原来，不能打工啊。”年纪太小的打工者人家都是不收的，加上自己素行不良，太早打工会有要逃跑的嫌疑。没有额外收入的比利根本订不起酒店、买不起全套防护措施，所以说，钱，才是这个世界上最伟大的英雄。

“这真是……”笑到头秃的弗莱迪扬起脑袋哈哈哈的笑出声，怪不得七宗罪选不上比利，这家伙真的没有任何的贪念和色欲。

“所以……哇哦！”本来想趁此解释清楚的男孩，现在猛地跳起身，回过头看向长椅的眼神透着古怪，被对方吓了一跳的弗莱迪也认真的看向了椅子，上面长刺了？

“有人摸我屁股。”

“什么？？！”

都市传说一行到老，弗莱迪最不满的就是那个手居然看不上他的屁股，太过分了，连尤金都摸了，还骚扰了他男朋友，最后居然就这么放过了他。

哭笑不得的把弗莱迪架回了家，第二天比利去正义联盟时，当着蝙蝠侠的面提到了这个都市传说，等黑漆漆的老蝙蝠转过身走开后，一向如天神般阳光的超人居然脸色阴沉了一会，巴里喝着奶昔悄悄道。

“因为蝙蝠侠去联系他的情敌了。”

“什么？超人的情敌吗？”

“很多都市传说都是和地狱的恶魔、鬼魂有关的，这个，有人可以解决。”

“然后那个人是超人的情敌？”这次连戴安娜也来了兴趣，超人的男朋友不是蝙蝠侠吗？那超人的情敌就是蝙蝠侠的前男友？

虽然这个说法不准确，不过能看到正联主席和顾问的爱恨狗血大戏还是很有趣的。

“其实超人只是不喜欢那个家伙而已。”尽管钢骨的解释很靠谱，但大家显然还是更喜欢肥皂剧的情节走向，反正只是脑补又不拍电影。

“要不，派条鱼去跟踪一下？”扭过头试图把海王拉入谈话的巴里，笑眯眯的表示道，他现在好想吃炸鱼薯条啊。

“你当是在拍海洋记录片吗？我还能给你解说一下只有七秒记忆的鱼的世界？”

“也对哦，你要是和鱼说，你去看看，然后它说好的国王陛下，结果游出去七秒后，咦？我为什么会在这里，哈哈哈哈。”自己给自己搭戏的闪电侠哈哈哈的跑到一旁，免得被发火的海王按到桌上摩擦。

“所以正义联盟来了新英雄吗？”听着比利的正义日常小剧场，弗莱迪到是很期待新英雄的出现，而且这个不讨超人喜欢的家伙，似乎可以操控鬼魂？！

“目前还没有。”钢骨那边有接触一个叫做绿灯的英雄，但是对方本身就有自己的组织，所以没有答应加入，而闪电侠遇到的则是个独行侠。

“我陪你去。”握着比利的手掌，蹭过脸来，弗莱迪在安抚人上总有种得天独厚的气质，比利把它总结为——撒娇。

“是啊，是啊，你的确要陪我一下，明天晚上。”

“去哪？”睁大眼好奇的问道。

“好地方。”对着弗莱迪的额头亲了一口。

开门进来的佩德罗咳嗽着又把门给关上了，还好只剩这个暑假了，不然他可要严重抗议两人越来越腻歪的行为。

订完酒店，买好了安全套和避孕药后，比利兼职的工资卡差不多下去了三分之二，剩下的钱估计也吃不了什么大餐了，不过等到了晚上，弗莱迪却表示要请比利吃大餐。

“这是豪华双球的升级版。”伸手指着比利面前的香蕉船，弗莱迪兴致勃勃的也给自己点了一个。

“我觉得有点腻。”这又是冰淇淋又是华夫饼又是脆皮蛋筒还有巧克力酱，才吃了两口，比利就觉得下肚的那些牛排都要顶出来了。

“说明你是个没有被甜点之神眷顾的男人。”挥着小勺子弗莱迪义正言辞的说道。

眼看着弗莱迪在吃完了沙拉、主菜、果汁后又吃掉了一整个香蕉船，等两人结完账，比利的视线就没有离开过弗莱迪的肚子，他到底是怎么保持住现在的身材的，按理说就算没胖到佩德罗那个地步，也应该有小肚子啊。

“我感觉自己怀孕了。”

“噗——什？”

“那些食物就是我的孩子，它们正在我的肚子里翻滚。”拍着吃撑了的胃，弗莱迪的笑脸上透着一股调侃的味道。

“怎么，你要不负责任了吗，比利。”眨着眼越发演起来弗莱迪就差抽出纸巾假哭一把了。

“难道我要高呼，啊我要做爸爸了！感谢上帝！感谢超人！感谢宇宙！”

“为什么要感谢超人？”

“感谢他让我坚定了理念。”既然地表最强男人可以搞定阴沉的蝙蝠侠，那自己又有什么可畏惧的！毕竟弗莱迪还是很可爱的。

“那我要感谢互联网。”

“你下了视频？”

一边走着一边想到这个问题，比利觉得以弗莱迪的学习能力，他估计早就看过那些限制级的内容了。

“那些一点也不符合我的喜好，肌肉、眼镜、大胡子，他们没有你好看，比利。”伸手在下巴上抓了抓，其实最让弗莱迪受不了的，应该是视频里那各色款式的器官。

总结来说就是，根短球长、皮厚肿囊、粗而不坚、美貌稀缺。

“谢谢你的夸奖。”看来是真的看过了。

“嘿，别告诉我你不会去看些图片和视频来了解。”再次被比利的纯情击中，弗莱迪捂着胸口有点内伤，这家伙等会真的可以做到吗？！

“我看了，漫画。”

不过比利看得有点杂，所以目前脑内的记忆处在两极分化的状态，那些漫画里的人不是极端享受就是极端难受，他觉得等真的运动起来了，自己的脑子肯定是无法冷静分析，此时要摸哪里、亲哪里的。

“算了，”挥手打断了比利的自说自话，弗莱迪叹了口气，拉着人就往酒店走，“实践是检验真理的唯一标准。”

是驴子是马拉出来遛遛才知道。

到了酒店，领了房卡，进屋关门，比利在弗莱迪的惊呼中吓的一跳，丢下拐杖冲到床边的男孩扑上去打了个滚。

“哇，感觉可以陷下去。”甩掉鞋子抱着枕头舒服的叹了口气，弗莱迪昂起头，色眯眯的笑道：“快去洗澡吧，宝贝。”

木着脑袋，脱光衣服站在淋浴下面，比利搓着脸感受着皮肤外侧升腾起的热度，捋向脑后的头发湿淋淋的滴着水，低下头看向两腿间即将改变命运的一点，现在它已经开始兴奋了。

“我好了，弗莱迪。”

在穿浴衣还是裹毛巾中犹豫了半分钟，最后比利一狠心，围着浴巾走了出来。

本来还穿戴整齐的弗莱迪现在只剩下了T恤和内裤，惨遭抛弃的鞋袜堆在了一旁，等比利出来了，男孩才蓦地跳起身，然后脸蛋红扑扑的小碎步往浴室走。

歪着头目送对方进去，等比利的视线锁定在屋里开启的红酒瓶上时，弗莱迪已经在他不注意的情况下喝掉了大半瓶。

——所以他也在紧张吗？

抓起瓶子猛灌了两口，咧开嘴的比利突然就熨帖了。

洗完澡穿着浴衣走了出来，屋里的光线被调暗，弗莱迪不习惯的眯了眯眼，他现在有点近视，虽然度数不深，但光线暗了会看不清。

“比利？”

踩着地毯软软的走到床边，弗莱迪刚坐下，那个躲在柜门旁的身影就顶着被子冲了过来。

“啊！”

“哈哈！”

连人带鞋掀翻上床，比利这个被子款披风往下一盖，瞬间遮天蔽日什么光线也没留下，被对方压的胸口一堵，弗莱迪咳嗽着往上推着，结果就抓到一片滑腻腻的皮肤。

“你怎么搞得像智商欠费了一样。”

“欠费了也可以做，反正你跑不掉了。”

掀开被子露出一点脑袋，比利挑着眉毛露出一副自豪的表情，那样子弗莱迪再熟悉不过了。

“你喝酒了？”

“一点点。”

“我怎么觉得你要醉了？”

“怎么可能！”

双手捧着弗莱迪干瘦的脸颊，比利低头堵上去时，压在两腿间的地方已经开始升旗，弗莱迪躬起一条腿撞了撞男孩的腰侧，这家伙快要把他压扁了。

“你和磕了兴奋剂一样。”

搂在一起亲到翻过身来，等弗莱迪终于躲开被压晕的命运后，那坐在屁股下的一块已经硬到哆嗦，比他们互相打手枪时来得还要快。

“别激动比利，现在我需要先拆个套出来。”

穿着松松垮垮的浴衣，弗莱迪伸出手指在对方的鼻头上压了一下，等他撕开外包装、扯开盒子，倒下一床的套子后，比利顺着大腿摸上去的双手已经探向了身后。

因为不在发情期，那身后的肉穴还干巴巴的紧锁着，在手指按着边缘往内插送的时候，弗莱迪吸了口气觉得等会可能会插不进去。

“你，沾点这个。”背过手扯住了比利的手腕，弗莱迪脸颊滚烫的把保险套外露出的润滑摸了上去，虽然说口水也行，不过润滑剂还是保险一点。

“希望你没有买小。”

“我是看着自己的尺寸买的。”

撑开套子撸到了比利的性器上，弗莱迪跪在床上向前爬了点，撑在比利头顶的手臂把对方的脸孔拘禁在了视野中，他低下头亲了亲男孩的鼻头，上面滚动的汗珠一粒粒可爱的流动着。

借着润滑湿濡开穴口的手指向里搅动了一圈，那感觉奇怪的就像要排出什么一样。

“你性奋了。”

对着吮吸着自己下唇的弗莱迪怪笑道，比利可以感觉到对方磨蹭在自己腹部的阴茎，从勃起的柱身到滚动的囊袋，自下腹到肚脐，然后是弗莱迪吻在嘴角的湿意。

被手指搅开的肛口内又热又软的吸裹着指腹，比利按着弗莱迪的后腰，把他压向了自己的胯骨，撑开的两腿间被浴衣掩盖出了一片阴影，他看不见那里，却可以感受到胸口跳动的急切。

“你是要我坐下去吗？”

“你可以吗？”

双手撑着比利腰腹的肌肉，弗莱迪拧着眉头表示，我可能会坐不准。

“让我来吧。”

扯着弗莱迪的胳膊把人拉到床上躺好，视线触及到股缝中湿润的一片时，比利觉得自己已经硬的快要爆炸了。

“我是不是该放松些？”双手揪着床单，虽然很想表现自己的镇定，可腿根的颤抖比心跳更快一步的出卖了弗莱迪，被比利双手架起的大腿向着胸口压来，他看不到身后慢慢被撑开的缝隙，那细细的耻毛从囊袋延伸到了会阴，接着是紧紧瑟缩着的肉穴，被抹的乱七八糟的润滑让发红的一块湿濡的仿佛哭过。

比利吞了口唾沫，下身向前轻轻的送了送，裹着透明保险套的头部顶到入口时，弗莱迪昂着下巴打了个冷颤。

“进、进来了吗？”

“还没。”

虽然心里重复着，这道缝隙里已经被自己的手指玩弄过了，可真的提枪上场，比利却觉得自己有点想退缩。

——希望不会太疼吧。

掐在弗莱迪大腿上的拇指用力按了下去，包裹在头部的软肉让比利猛吸了一口气，又紧又热，和他手指的感觉完全不同。

“难受吗？”

“有点……”

虽然不疼，可就像含了个什么东西在身体里，而且那个东西还会跳动。

“你里面，好舒服。”

怪不得有人会沉迷于性爱，因为这的确是个让人喜欢的运动。

送进身体里的阴茎肉栓一般堵住了穴口，比利吐了口气，汗津津的笑了起来，弗莱迪眼角通红的样子，实在有点搞笑，这家伙到底是抱着什么样的心情在诱惑自己？

“我觉得、可以了。”

扭过脸，小心翼翼的呼吸着，弗莱迪害怕自己会因为过度紧张而缺氧，然后就这么晕倒在床上，那可就丢脸了。

“就这样……”

向外抽动的阴茎好像脱离了蚌肉的活物，在退到穴口外后，比利又往里送了进去，被顶的一口气没接上来，弗莱迪扶着比利的手臂啊了一声。

“有、有、有点奇怪。”

这和阴茎的高潮不同，弗莱迪只能说知道其中的生物原理，可真枪实干后，他觉得这件事有那么一丢丢的可怕。

“哪里？”

顺着呼吸节奏插弄的肉棒被内壁挽留，比利亲着弗莱迪的眼角，兴奋的有些无法克制，他能闻到Omega身上淡淡的腺香，虽然不是发情期，可弗莱迪还是被Alpha的信息素引逗的有了感觉。

“这里吗？”

向内挺肏的动作摩擦着敏感，那溢出的湿意助燃了股间的活动，比利觉得自己喘的像头看见红布的斗牛，挤压于下腹的快感让他有些失去理智，顺着连接处淌下的体液弄潮了身下的一块，比利吻着弗莱迪断断续续呢喃的唇瓣，射在了套子里。

“好热。”

松开嘴摸着拉扯而出的银丝，弗莱迪抓着还没脱下来的浴衣，感觉自己浑身都在着火，不仅如此，他的腰现在也很酸。

“弗莱迪……”

搂着卷发少年把人揉进了怀里，虽然第一次没有持续上很久，不过互相勾芡的气味已经引逗开了比利的神经。满脸通红、毫无章法的舔舐上了弗莱迪的后颈，腺体外萦绕的气味甜的好像熟透了的橙子，他们胸口贴着后背，心跳快到几乎要蹦出胸腔。

“……或许，我们还可以做点，别得尝试……”

抱着枕头深埋着脑袋，弗莱迪怀疑自己会热死在这个屋里，特别在比利俯下身，从背后慢慢插进来时。

已经适应了外物的穴口一点点收纳着侵入者，没有保险套阻隔的触感更加敏锐的刺激到全身，比利掐着弗莱迪白得吓人的腰杆，那瘦嶙嶙的肩胛向后拱起，像极了两片没有羽翼的翅膀，他在少年的皮肤上烙下印记，然后是放下矜持的进犯，被顶的在床上滑动的弗莱迪呜咽着推抵向身后，直到比利的动作放缓下来后，那附着于体内的腔囊，正被Alpha的器官磨蹭，它寻觅着入口，试图在这里，将对方完全的占有。

“啊——疼。”

眨着眼，鼻头通红的扭过脑袋，半跪在床上的双腿支棱起了下身，他撅着屁股腿根哆嗦的感受着腹腔内的活动，那顶开了腔囊的阴茎向内用力的推抵着，向着无人问津之地打了打招呼。

“对不起、对不起、弗莱迪……”

很快的，他就会拥有对方，彻彻底底的，从弗莱迪的男朋友，变成弗莱迪的Alpha，他们会成为一个人，然后不再分开，无论是生活中还是英雄上。

“你，”吸着鼻子，委屈的擦了擦眼睛，看在对方这么努力的份上，弗莱迪觉得自己可能没法拒绝比利的要求，“明天所有人都会知道我们干过了。”

标记后的Omega会带着Alpha的气味，家里每个人都会感觉到自己的变化，这很尴尬又让人止不住的想要骄傲，好像在对全世界宣告自己的所有权一样。

“听起来，还不错？”

咬着耳根颤抖的笑了起来，那埋在腹腔内的阴茎结牢牢的捕获了Omega的腔囊，他喘息、射精，然后占据了弗莱迪腹中小小的天地。

“我现在闻起来是不是像个放馊了的鸡肉挞。”

“你对自己是有什么误解吗？”

拧开矿泉水喝了两口，靠在床头的比利被弗莱迪的形容词逗乐，这家伙正在研究两种气味混合后的变化。

“哦，我对自己的误解可大了。”

“比如？”

“比如，”抱着枕头翻身跨坐到了比利身上，弗莱迪歪着脑袋舔了舔红肿的嘴角，“我还可以让你再硬一次。”

“当然。”睁大眼把手里的水瓶放下，比利挤着眼好笑的去抓弗拉迪的胳膊，这家伙真的无时无刻不在展现自己的“优越”。

“现在，先祝你成年快乐，比利·巴特森。”

“你也是，弗莱迪·弗里曼。”

于是他们抱在一起笑着又滚到了一块。

第二天回到家时，弗莱迪在餐桌上找到了一个蛋糕，蛋糕写了他和比利两人的名字，以及：

——成年快乐，亲爱的！

好吧，看来他们的确没能瞒过任何一个人。

END


End file.
